


Santa?

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You do know I'm too old to believe in Santa, don’t you?”





	Santa?

Yamada got up from the bed slowly, still sleepy.

He hadn't found Daiki next to him and he had gotten worried, especially when he had heard noised from the living room.

He slowly opened the door, squinting to try and see something in the dim light of the room, until he saw his boyfriend kneeling in a corner.

He went behind him, putting a hand on his arm and seeing him jump, turning toward him and glaring.

“Ryo! You scared me!” he scolded him, while the other stared at him confused, then slightly annoyed.

“Dai-chan... what the hell are you doing?” he stared at the boxes in front of the elder. “You do know I'm too old to believe in Santa, don’t you?”

Arioka shrugged, picking a bag up and waving it in front of him with a smile.

“But you still like the presents, don’t you honey?” he teased him, and the other winced before turning his back on him.

“I’ll go back to sleep. I'm going to pretend I didn’t see anything, so I won't ruin the surprise tomorrow morning.” he told him, pretending for a moment to look dignified.

He was pleased.

Daiki, he decided, definitely knew him too well.


End file.
